leivjuniorfandomcom-20200213-history
Harvey Dent/Two-Face
Harvey Dent/Two-Face Appears In Godzilla 2012 The Cartoon Movie,Godzilla The Movie 2012~2014 The Cartoon Movie,Godzilla King Of The Monsters 2012~2019,Godzilla Vs Kong 2012~2020 And Godzilla King Of The Monsters Animated Series Seasons 1/2/3/4/5/6 (Finale) (Overview) Harvey Dent, suffered from deep-seated psychological trauma resulting from years of repressing anger. As a child another personality was created inside Harvey, who would come to be called Big Bad Harv. Big Bad Harv would sometimes show himself whenever Harvey were to become incredibly Brave to seek therapy.To Against His Dark side Of His Trust As Harvey Dent Prior to his disfigurement, Dent was a childhood friend of His Partner Leiv Bjerga's Father in 1960 After The First Godzilla Awakens After Nuclear Testing Includes The First Godzilla Dies In 1984 Inside The Volcanic Eruption In 2016 Harvey once dated His Friend Annie After Of The Accident Of Her Son Before The Robot Rampages And The Second Godzilla Battles M.U.T.O His Former Agent Kent Mansely Has Shown His True Colors For Making Friends With That Arrow Mugger Tried To Kill Leiv And Destroy Christchurch Metropolis Later One day, Harvey helps Leiv To Join Godzilla To Prison His Worst Enemy SpaceGodzilla Lately doctor Lorna Jenkins Being attacked her lab in her house at redwoods. The henchmen ruin her labs after he questioned her about her scientific secret which she refuse to answer it. When he threaten at her Harvey And Leiv Hear Her Squealing Inside Her Lab Dent And Bjerga Are About Unmasked Them Just Before Young Jason and Kong come to rescue her, much he surprise after know that she cloned the original Kong. When he about to take a gun, The henchman accidentally put his hand on hot chemical and scream in pain which he hit the other chemical and cause a explosion in the labs. As Harvey Goes After Him Suddenly Harvey Was Caught By An Explosion And The Death Hogarth Hughes And The Birth Of A Carnivore Two-Face And Begins By Entering Leiv's House And Escape From Security Guards As Two-Face Before I Go Want You All Give Ramone De La Porta A Message For Me,i Think it's Time Annihilate And Finish Ramone Once And For All Let's Just Say I Wanted Do To Him Exactly What Did To Me!,Not a Chance You Over Grown Slim,LET HIM GO!,Taking Control Of My Life,THE LAW???!!! Here's the only law! The law of averages! The great equalizer!,This Is Your Last Stand Ramone De La Porta For Threatening My Friend Lorna And her Death Hurts My Heart For All Have You Done To Me! By My Words I Have Won! And The Death Of Ramone De La Porta '' ''After the accident, he became a twisted vigilante known as "Two-Face" and soon began his own crusade to bring Professor De La Porta Down For The His Friend Lorna And Her Grandson Jason something the law deliberately Must Not fail As He And His Trenchermen Take The Primal Stones And The Ancient Tablets Back Were They Belong For Monster Island believed in. Dent's world revolves around chance, more specifically the flip of his coin. It is no ordinary coin as it is double sided, clean on one side, and covered by scars on the other. Every decision Two Face makes falls on the flip of his coin. It is judge, jury, and executioner. When the "Good Heads" turns up, Harvey is in control. When it's "Bad Heads", however, Two Face shines and becomes more dominant than Harvey can ever be. Yet, there always seems to be a piece of Harvey which is strong enough to linger within the mind of Two Face when he is committing his ungodly acts. However, Two Face is the dominant personality. In subsequent episodes of the show, Two-Face became the Ultimate Powerful villain In Season 6 (Finale) Harvey Dent/Two-Face Decides To Kill And The Death Of Professor Ramone De La Porta For His Crimes and The Death Of Her Friend Lorna Jenkins And Her Grandson Jason Jenkins Getting Revenge For His Grandmother's Died and Death Lately Harvey Dent Is Back To Normal And Reunite With His Wife Grace Dent Once More